runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan:Shazam
Shazam! The Begining of the End! Shazam! We are of the Shazam clan, we are undefeated our allies keep us strong! Join us for everlasting glory! We are servants of the Liegelord Shazam! Shazam is the only of her kind, she is the last of the fire elves and she wants her revenge! We are different from other clans, we serve a purpose! A purpose of aiding the Vengeance of Shazam's anger! Our enemies are not worthy of meeting her, they are not worthy of seeing the Prophet of Shazam! The Start of Shazam Shazam was a young child, alone in the world no loving parents to care for her. What had happened she always wondered.....A mage of the name Voltor told Shazam what had happened to her race, Shazam grabbed the dagger she always wore at her waist and she swore a blood oath of revenge and hate towards those that killed her race. The cut she inflicted on her self during the blood oath shaped itself into a flaming star, it was her signet from that day forth. She traveled the lands searching for the people that slayed her family, she found a fire dragon in its cave asleep, its eyes opened revealing flaming pupils. "I am Ignar Dragon of the Flame who are you young fire elve." The dragon had asked her. "I am one who searches for the filth that killed my race. Too many go down that road fire elve. I have no other road to go to. You have many roads, you just don't realise it. I chose my path why don't you choose yours instead of sleeping in your cave! My road lies with one who claims to be Shazam! I am Shazam! Then I must teach you fire magic since no one else can." For several years Shazam learned how to use fire magic and how to fight with or sword , but one day she told the dragon:" I must search for the ones that slayed my race, else this would all be for nothing. Then go Shazam , but remember whenever you need me just say: Flames arise, and I shall be there to help. Shazam said her goodbyes and marched off, she had an oath to redeem. She met a small clan of five people, they seemed tired but strong and she journeyed with them. They defeated whomever challenged them, and Shazam was pleased that they thought of her as a new god: Shazam! Goddess of Revenge and Fire! Shazam was known all over RuneScape as the the new goddess, the three gods came to her one day and asked for her to join them at their thrones, she accepted, and soon the clan she had traveled with formed the cult: of Shazam! The clan still carries her signet: the flaming star on their arms to remember when she came. The clan still roams RuneScape their war cry is always heard: For Shazam Goddess of Revenge and Fire! The Requirements I am simply just typing these requirements from Voltrodeath herself: All clan members must be at least lv64 to join as a recruit, all members must be ready to die for Shazam, all members must say the warcry at least once in a war( For Shazam!) and lastly all members must kill people higher level than themselves to be of a higher rank. Ranks Available Every recruit starts as the common Shazam warrior/mage/ranger, next rank is Shazam guardian, Shazam Guardian of Prophetess, Shazam Prophetess Escort, Elite Shazam Guardian, Shazam Prophet(there are only a few very select people who can become a prophet), Shazam Strategist, Shazam commander, Shazam Elite strategist, Elite Shazam commander, and Shazam leader. Category:Clans